


關於那些早晨的慵懶、和確切的幸福。

by labrnth



Series: stay with me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, a winter morning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: ──當我醒來，你不在我身邊。





	關於那些早晨的慵懶、和確切的幸福。

　　寒意自腳尖竄上，他把冰冷的雙腳併攏、蜷縮進被窩裡。

　　但那似乎不大足夠讓他的身體暖起來，摩擦著被單想取些溫度、也是徒勞，他翻身側躺，抓緊了身上的棉被，想把自己包裹得更緊，他強迫自己用濃厚的睡意蓋過無法忽視的寒意，意識在拉拉扯扯之間變得朦朧。

　　最後當他開始無法克制地輕顫時，他抱著被褥、坐起身子。

　　早晨的陽光順著拉開的窗簾照進了臥房，那抹光線恰好映在床尾、和木質地板的一小塊上，砌出明亮的幾何形狀。漂浮的塵埃在光線下閃爍著，外頭屋頂上的雪滑下、響亮地打到積雪上，反射著光的純白有些耀眼，那雙乾澀的眸子被刺得微微瞇起。

　　這時候他環顧四周，才發現那個人不在他身邊。

　　他擰起眉，想不起來為什麼。

　　模糊的思緒勾勒不出點頭緒，輕輕啟唇，想呢喃什麼卻發現剛睡醒的嗓子是沙啞而無法輕易出聲的，只能用唇形描繪音節的模樣。把半張臉埋入包裹自己的布料中，他側頭、又試了一次，摩娑乾燥發熱的喉嚨，掐著聲帶逼出了斷斷續續的聲音。

　　「……勇利。」

　　那個人的名字就這麼從嘴邊流洩而出。

　　他又嘀咕了那個名字一兩次，好似這樣喚那個人就會出現。他想那個人是離開自己一段時間了，被褥早已涼透、把他給冷醒。一面埋怨著「為什麼不說一聲」，本來就不大好使的腦袋又被睡意逐步侵占，他無力倒回被鋪，垂下眼簾。

　　──接著模模糊糊的哼唱自房外傳來。

　　他聽見、那個人因過於隨便而五音不全的歌聲，待片刻走廊上傳來熟悉的腳步聲，拖著室內拖鞋的挪動。空氣中有食物的味道，若接下來房門口出現的身影端著早餐出現他不會特別意外。　

　　嗅聞著讓飢餓感湧現的香氣，他猜測早餐的內容，意識仍舊是恍恍惚惚。

　　

　　然後他深吸了一口氣、緩慢地掀開眼簾，對上那個人手裡拾著成對馬克杯的身影，不自覺揚起嘴角。

　　咖啡的香氣頓時濃郁了整個臥室。

　　

　　那個人的頭髮被睡亂、還沒能來得及整理，翹得胡亂。端著能醒腦的飲品走近床邊，溫和問道「醒來很久了嗎？」一邊遞出其中一個杯子。

　　他沒有準確回答對方的問題，只是傻笑著接過、用嘶啞的聲音喊了一聲「早安」，溫暖的溫度被他緊緊握進手心，他小心啜飲了一口，苦澀的咖啡自舌尖擴散開來，刺激著味蕾和腦細胞。

　　同樣地，對方也向他道出晨間的問候，傾過身子撩起他的瀏海，手指細細撫過額際時產生略微癢意，那個人楊著笑窺探了他的表情，接著柔柔地、靠上去在額頭上印下一吻。

　　分開時發出小小的「啾」一聲，對方直率地望進他的眸子提醒：「維克托再不起床的話練習就要遲到了，雅科夫會罵人的喔。」然後脫下身上殘留著體溫的毛衣外套，披到他身上，那個人早就習慣他睡覺時總是穿得單薄。

　　愣愣把停留在對方困擾的笑顏上，那個人又說了一點什麼一面轉身打算離開、好聽的嗓音摩擦著耳邊的空氣，他不自覺「啊」了聲，慌忙地把杯子扣上床頭櫃，伸手從後方抱住對方的腰際。

　　那個人就這麼困在他的雙臂，無力喊了一聲「維克托……」而回頭看向他。

　　「勇利不陪我再睡一下嗎？」

　　他撒嬌地喃喃著「好冷」，把臉埋進對方腰際的軟肉蹭了蹭。他可以直白地承認，包括對方身上的氣味，以及土氣的鏡框、簡單作為睡衣的T恤和棉質長褲，這些小細節都足以讓他安心。

　　「請不要這樣。」那個人微微擰起眉，輕嘆了一口氣。

　　「如果我等一下在冰場上睡著了就糟了，勇利怎麼看？」

　　沉默了半晌，對方確認了下時間，同樣將手中的馬克杯置於櫃子上頭，叮囑了「只能一下下」並掙開他的擁抱，拉開棉被爬上床鋪。

　　唔啊，好冰。那個人這樣抱怨著。

　　他悶笑著抱住對方蜷起的身子、微肉的體型擁在懷裡很剛好的舒服，「小豬豬身上好溫暖，不要那麼早離開我身邊嘛。」

　　湊上去將細細親吻落在脖頸處的髮梢，唇瓣摩娑著白皙的肌膚，兩人的雙腿交疊、胸膛緩慢起伏著，對方的體溫偏高，他難以抗拒地把人圈得更緊。

　　他悄悄地纏上那個人的腳趾，食指向指縫勾了勾，冰涼的腳掌另對方不禁瑟縮，抗議要他好好睡覺別胡鬧。他埋進對方肩窩處，發出隱隱約約的笑聲，摸索著牽起懷裡人兒的手、把十指滑進手指間，扣起掌心。

　　安靜下來後睡意又不自主湧上。平穩的心跳聲輕輕鼓動寧靜的空氣，他放鬆身體、闔上眼簾。

　　衣物柔軟精的香氣搔刮鼻腔。

　　

　　Every inch of you, I adore.

　　他忽然想起那句不知道在哪裡看到的句子，不禁揚起嘴角。

　　

　　

　　

　　──關於那些早晨的慵懶、和確切的幸福。


End file.
